Tonino Sandrelli
Tonino Sandrelli, played by Chris Caldovino, is a lieutenant to New York City gangster Gyp Rosetti. Biography Season 3 He accompanies Gyp to Tabor Heights, New Jersey. He wonders what they are doing there after their first night in town but Gyp ignores him to go and question the gas station attendant. Gyp brings Tonino with him to dinner at the diner later. They meet Sheriff Victor Sickles and Gyp finally reveals his plan. He is going to use the town's strategic location as the last gas station in New Jersey on the drive from Atlantic City to New York as a roadblock to bootlegger Nucky Thompson transporting shipments. Gyp has recently been cut off by Nucky, who has announced his intention to supply Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Gyp has Tonino and at least ten others accompany him in setting up the road block. They stop a convoy led by Nucky's lieutenants Owen Sleater and Mickey Doyle and intimidate them into turning back. Nucky drives out to Tabor Heights to meet Gyp and negotiate an end to the blockade. He has the local Sheriff Victor Sickles accompany him to the meeting, which Tonino sits in on. Nucky criticizes Gyp's tendency to take offence so easily but offers a compromise; a final shipment of liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. Gyp and Nucky share dinner at Babette's Supper Club and then drive out to The Artemis Club brothel. Tonino follows them in Gyp's car and joins Gyp when he heads inside. They are entertained with a poetry recital. Gyp demands a private audience with the madam Gillian Darmody, leaving Tonino with the prostitutes. Tonino accompanies Gyp to pick up the shipment at Mickey Doyle's warehouse the next day. Tonino hands over the $30,000 payment to Doyle, telling him it is better than a punch on the nose. Gyp is disappointed when Nucky sends Owen with his excuses at the pickup. Gyp pointedly notes Eli's presence and bemoans the deal being curt; Eli says that he can christen him with a bottle of champagne. Owen delivers a good luck message from Nucky, garbling the pronunciation of the Italian phrase "Buona Fortuna" (meaning good luck) as "Bone for Tuna". As Gyp leaves town he lets the perceived insult fester, telling Tonino that he is convinced that Nucky is being sarcastic and intends him to fail. He stops in Tabor Heights to refuel and Sheriff Sickles drives out to meet him. Tonino stands in the gas station doorway during the exchange. Sickles wishes Gyp good luck. Gyp believes he is being insulted again. He douses the lawman in gasoline and then sets him alight, burning him to death. The newspapers report the murder as an accident. Nucky assembles his men at Mickey Doyle's warehouse and orders them to avoid Tabor Heights and use backroads through the Pine Barrens. Mickey Doyle comes to Tabor Heights to quiz the new Sheriff, Ramsey. Mickey asks what is being done about the murder. Ramsey assures them that he will take care of Rosetti. Satisfied, Mickey plans to go against Nucky's orders. He tells his men not to stop for anything except fuel in Tabor Heights. Eli Thompson scouts ahead of the convoy and sees that Rosetti has Ramsey's loyalty. He tries to halt the trucks but the drivers blow past him. He is powerless as he hears the sounds of them being massacred. Gyp's people strip the bodies and plan to dump them in a mass grave. Gyp himself is more concerned with deciding which of the town's waitresses to bed and decides to pursue Roberta, the redhead. Season 5 Relationships *Joe Masseria: Boss, victim (deceased) *Gyp Rosetti: Underboss, victim (deceased) *Franco: Cousin (deceased) *Victor Sickles: Tabor Heights Sheriff (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Bootlegging rival (deceased) *Owen Sleater: Nucky's man (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Nucky's man (deceased) *Eli Thompson: Nucky's brother * Arquimedes: Murderer (deceased) Memorable Quotes "Doves." (Blue Bell Boy) Appearances Category:Gangsters Category:New York Category:Season 3 Category:Italian people Category:Deceased